Bible Blade-Final UXP Storm: The Great War Between Light
Bible Blade-Final UXP Storm: The Great War Between Light & Darkness; Ultimate Clash Of The Supernatural Legends For The Fate Of The Entire Universe / Struggle For Absolute Peace & Freedom or Total Dominance & Destruction ''is a fan fictional television series / movie / video game / toy franchise that is based on The Holy Bible. The franchisee primarily focuses on The Great War between The Angels, The Fallen Angels & The Devils. Plot The Great War, an ancient battle that has took plave over 50,000 years ago still continues on The mortal plain. Angels God Seraphims *''Queen Serenity / Sailor Moon *''Queen Galaxia / Sailor Galaxia'' *''Queen Kakyuu / Sailor Kakyuu'' *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Rapahel'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Sariel'' *''Raquiel'' Ophanims Cherubims Dominions Virtues Powers / Authorities Principalities / Rulers Archangels Angels Brave Saints Holy Dragons Holy Beastzerkers / Divine Beast Masters Heaven Royal Guard Holy Digimon High Fusion Generals / Fusion Heart Fighters *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon:'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon:'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon:'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon:'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, RhinoKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon:'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon:'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, SubzeroVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon:'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon:'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, WarlordExamon'' *''Rei Saiba & Lunamon:'' **''Lekismon, Crescemon, Dianamon, Dianamon Burst Mode, CosmicDianamon, Olympianmon, ZetaOlympianmon'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon:'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, Chaosmon, InfinityChasomon'' *''Angie Haruno & Ogremon:'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, MagisterEtemon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon:'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, WileyDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon:'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Veemon:'' **''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon X, UlforceVeedramon Future Mode, ImperialUlforceVeedramon'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon:'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelstialGaogamon'' *''Yuadi Tsukyomi & Kudamon:'' **''Reppamon, Chirinmon, Kentaurousmon, ChilivaryKentarousmon'' *''Sakura Tiakempo & Coronamon:'' **''Firamon, Flaremon, Apollomon, Apollomon Burst Mode, BlazingApollomon, Olympainmon, ZetaOlympianmon'' *''Benjamin Yamamoto & Impmon:'' **''IceDevilmon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, OblivionBeelzemon '' *''Miranda Kasasumori & Hagrurumon:'' **''Guardromon, Andromon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MutantAndromon / SteelixCraniamon'' *''Peter Hasaegawa & Commandramon:'' **''Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Darkdramon, MidnightDarkdramon, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' *''Brandi Haruno & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon Holy Faith Mode, CelestialLaylamon'' Norse Gods Of Asgard Mount Olympus Gods Autobots Dynasty Of Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Dinobots *''Grimlock'' *''Slug'' *''Swoop'' *''Snarl'' *''Sludge'' *''Slash'' *''Wreckjaw'' *''Paddles'' Wreckers Aerialbots Superion Protectobots Defensor Cybertron Elite Guard The 9 Female Autobots / Valkyries Technobots Computron Headmasters Cybertron Elite Guard Maximals Winx Club The Winx *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Techna *Layla / Aisha *Roxy Holy Knights Loonatics Battle Brawlers Original Memebrs New Members Freedom Fighters Keyblade Warriors Allies Worlds Television Series Movies Video Games Extras *Serenity, Kakyuu, & Galaxia are daughters of The Holy Father meaning the trio are sisters & the most powerful of the Angels because their strength is equal to their father. *Medaka is one of The Original Leaders of The Fallen Angels. *Rias is an Ultimate Class Devil like her other brother & the other Satans. *Other Factions in other religions like Mount Olympus & Asgard joined the Angels, Fallen Angels or The Devils. Category:Series Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts XP Universe Series Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium Primordial Entity X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Grand Spirit Blade Neo Genesis- Alpha & Omega Imperial Divine Primordial Beast God / Primordial Divine Dragon Galaxy Star Infinity Kai Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity UXP Galaxy Star Storm Fan Fictions